Silence Is A Scary Sound
by brittn3y101
Summary: what if, in one moment just one moment, everything, you ever worked for. changed. [Troypay]fuller summary inside!
1. Trailer

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**authors note: be nice:) **

**summary: what if, in one moment; just one moment, everything, you ever worked for. changed. Troypay**

**Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. SILENCE IS A SCARY SOUND**

_If you can hear me  
And know that im right here  
_  
People are chanting Troy's name at a basketball game when he see's a familiar blonde.

_I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear _

Troy calls out to her she turns giving him a flirtatious smile and keeps walking away with her brother.

_Cuz my life is sliding  
I tried to ride the wave  
It came down crashing, it's time to start again _

Screen splits in half to see Troy and Sharpay both spinning around in the rain  
_scene change_  
Sharpay covering a bruise on her arm with make up

_Backwards to go forward  
Left at every corner  
Been there and back again  
And when the music ends _

'Sharpay...'

_Your life is a flashback _

Sharpay standing in her bra and underwear pulling on her stomach in the mirror

_A question,_

Troy opening a mirror tons of medication bottles fill the cabinets

_a photograph _

Sharpay looking threw an old photo album

_A statement,_

'Sharpay you need help'  
'so i'm a little messed up right now'  
'A little?! look what your doing to yourself!'

_a story, _

Sharpay typing on her laptop zooms in to the title  
**My life in L.A**

_a struggle _

Troy sitting across from Sharpay in a diner as she stares at her food.  
_  
A chance to laugh _

'oh my god...you should see your face!!!' both teens are on the ground laughing hysterically

_Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die _

Sharpay and Troy are standing on a bridge harnassed to a bungee cord there arms around eachother  
'don't look down'  
Sharpay looks down.  
_So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life _

ambulance door slams shut, siren starts and drives off  
leaving Troy, tears falling down his cheeks alone.

_**Silence is a scary sound.**_

Sharpay is standing infront of the class as they remain silent watching her.

**sneak peak: **

Remember when you were younger? You just did things for fun, there was no pressure, no yelling parents. If you did something wrong you'd get a "it's ok buddy, try harder next time" or a "you'll get em' next time squirt"

well i'm not a little kid anymore, i'm in my senior year at East High and this is what i get  
"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! FAKE LEFT!, TROY 20 SUICIDES FOR NOT PASSING!"

"I DON'T SEE YOU HUSTLING!"

"YOUR WORTHLESS TO THIS TEAM YOU DISGUST ME! ANOTHER LAP AROUND THE SCHOOL"

Your probably thinking who is that mean? Who would push you that hard?

My coach. My dad. basketball. it's my life. **  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**authors note: be nice:) **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **

Chapter 1

_Remember when you were younger? You just did things for fun, there was no pressure, no yelling parents. If you did something wrong you'd get a "it's ok buddy, try harder next time" or a "you'll get em' next time squirt" _

_well i'm not a little kid anymore._

_i'm in my senior year at East High and this is what i get _

_"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! FAKE LEFT!, TROY 20 SUICIDES FOR NOT PASSING!"_

_"I DON'T SEE YOU HUSTLING!"_

_"YOUR WORTHLESS TO THIS TEAM YOU DISGUST ME! ANOTHER LAP AROUND THE SCHOOL"_

_Your probably thinking who is that mean? Who would push you that hard? _

_My coach. My dad. basketball. it's my life. _

_"Mr. Bolton...Mr. Bolton...MR. BOLTON..."_

"TROY!" Troy shot up from his desk and groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He looked around to see everyone looking at him, girls giggling, his best friends grinning and his girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Bolton"

Troy grinned inlacing his fingers together and resting them at the back of his neck

"anytime"

He turned to grin at his girlfriend Gabriella Montez but slightly frowned when he saw her reaction

not. amused.

Gabriella and Troy had been dating since there Junior year, After meeting on vacation and singing at a karaokee party the two immediately hit it off, especially after she transferred to his school in Albequerque where she persuaded him to try out for the spring musical and then after winning the parts to be in the production, the rest is history they had been a couple ever since.

The sound of the bell rang threw the students ears and everyone got up collecting there stuff and hurrying to lunch.

"Gabi i-"

"Your so imature Troy when will you grow up?" she sighed

Troy rolled his eyes this was a regular debate with the couple. When would Troy grow up? take responsibility? do better on tests? study harder? send in his college applications?

Before Troy had a chance to respond he was smacked on the back bye his best friend Chad Danforth

Chad, like Troy was on the basketball team, and dating the captain of the scholastic decathalon team Taylor Mckessie who just happened to be Gabriella's best friend, so double dating was never a problem.

"Ready for the game tonight Captain!?" asked Chad excitedly

"you bet"

Chad was a basketball freak, maybe even more then Troy himself. Chad was co-captain and practically lived and breathed basektball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy took a spot next to Gabriella at there lunch table. Next to her was Taylor then Chad. Within minutes the rest of there gang Kelsi, Jason and Zeke were sitting down to fill the table.

"Still mad?" Troy asked her innocently taking a drink of his chocolate milk

"I just don't want you screwing up your future baby"

that was it for Troy, he tuned her out as she went on and on about his future.  
why did she focus on his future? why not on hers?

oh that was right. because she had hers all planned out. Troy didn't.

Troy let out a frustrated sigh

"Gabriella just Shut.up!!" the whole table went quiet including Gabriella

"i-i-" she struggled for her words

"i'll figure out what i want to do with my future, on my own time, in my own way ok?"

"SORRRYYYY i wanted to help"

"i never asked for your help" he said standing up from the table

"i'm not hungry anymore" he added before stocking off.

Troy Bolton was pissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

_Blonde Hair, Brown eyes, perfect smile, perfect eyes._

_Maybe people thought i was perfect, but i'm not _

_When i was in junior year at East High my family decided to move to L.A to "educate us in the arts" i was thrilled at the time my friends, they didn't really care. At school i was labeled the "ice queen" "the mean one" i walked down the halls like i owned them_

_**Mainly because i did. **_

_When i got to L.A it was different, everyone was trying to be something, everyone was trying to make it. _

_Broadway, singer, actress, model you name it, they wanted to be it_

_the pressure became to much, to be thinner, to be prettier, to have bigger breasts, to drink, to party, to do drugs_

_so my family moved back to Alberquerque and were taking it from there_

_because it was to much, and i was in trouble_

_My name is Sharpay Evans and i have a problem. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Good? Bad? Like it? Don't? **

**i wanna know what your thinking! Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **

**Authors note: there's more description in the first couple chapters just so you know the main idea and stuff like that, so just bare with me, it won't all be long paragraphs of writing. AND for people who were disappointed with no Troypay fluff in the last chapter, it will definitly be coming, but like i said before i have to start the story and work my way into the romance. So as of this moment he's dating Gabriella. **

chapter 2

The score was 34-30 East High winning Troy could see Gabriella on her cellphone not really paying attention to the game. Not. how he pictured his girlfriend. He thought that when he got a good girlfriend like Gabriella she'd be in a jersey, with his number written on her face cheering for him watching him, he'd wink at her as he made a slam dunk. but that had never happened. Gabriella usually sat there doing homework, or on her phone with someone from the scholastic decathalon team.

It upset Troy. He watched as she got up and exited the gym

"TROY!" he turned and caught the ball Jason passed to him and began dribbling down court when a pair of brown eyes in the front row caught his eye. She looked familiar she had long blonde hair with a thin frame.

"Go Troy!!!" she shouted clapping her hands together he grinnned shooting the ball and it went in. East High went insane. Troy noticed she was standing next to another blonde boy. When it dawned on him

that was Sharpay Evans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay grabbed her jacket from the bench "that was an amazing game don't you think Ryan?!" she squealed at her twin brother. "Ya, Ya fantastic" he mumbled.

Ryan, unlike his sister was unhappy he was moving back to what he called the hell-hole.  
Ryan was not gay, but many people at East High thought he was for loving theatre, singing and dancing.  
In LA noone judged him, he was just another person trying to make it in the world.

Sharpay rolled her eyes then hugged her brother, Ryan knew it was best to get Sharpay out of LA that's why he never put up a fuss, she was spiraling out of control and if he wanted to save her, it was the only thing to do. The only thing he could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy showered up quickly throwing on his clothes

"Whoa in a hurry?" laughed Zeke

"Going to get it on before the party with Gabi?" teased Jason

Troy rolled his eyes "nah, i think i just- i think i saw someone"

"Really? Really Troy? i think i saw someone too you know?" said Chad jokingly at how dumb his friend sounded

Troy pushed him away "not what i meant, i think i saw Sharpay"

"Evans?!"

"Ice Queen!?"

"the hot girl!?"

"yeah, i wanted to talk to her before she left maybe invite her to the after party so i'll meet up with you guys there" he explained

"alright, see you there dude"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked out of the school laughing with her brother

"Sharpay Evans?!"

Sharpay spun around to see Gabriella and Taylor standing there

"uh...hey Gabriella, Taylor"

"oh my god, what are you doing back here?"

"SHARPAY!" all the girls turned around to see Troy running up he screeched to a halt when he saw his girlfriend and Taylor

_shit. _

"well i should go, see you guys monday" she said grabbing Ryan's hand she turned on her heel and headed off towards the car

Sharpay turned her head to see Troy smiling at her she smiled back and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got home still thinking about Sharpay, wow she'd changed, her hair was instead of bleach blonde, more of a natural blonde and he didn't know how to put his finger on it but she was different, happy. not icy.

He ran down the stairs wearing a red long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up and blue jeans

"ready for the party honey?" asked his mom who was sitting watching t.v

"ah ya, mom your still friends with Sharpay's mom right?"

"Sharpay...Evans?"   
"ya, your still friends with her mom aren't you?"

"yes why?"

"can i have her phone number?"

"sure, i'll go get in, any reason in particular?"

"umm she moved back i was just going to invite her tonight"

"Troy that's so sweet, is that ok with Gabriella?"

_who gives a care. _

**meanwhile... **

Sharpay stood in her bathroom one hand placed firmly on each side of the sink she looked at her reflection in the mirror, if anyone else looked what would they see?

...pretty...

...smart...

...goal-oriented...

...headstrong...

...talented...

...rich...

...perfect.

what did she see?

ugly.

dumb.

stupid.

fat.

un-talented.

just a plain mess.

she opened the medicine cabinet to reveal many perscription bottles. She trailed her manicured finger across the names of the different drugs.

_choose your poison _she remembered those words like they were yesterday.

she grabbed one bottle to the left when the phone rang she flinched slightly closing her eyes and breathed in

_1...2...3...4..._

"SHARPAY!!!!! PHONE!!!!"

Sharpay put the bottle on the counter and walked slowly into her room sitting down on her pink comforter and picked up her phone

"hello?"

"hey, this is um Troy, Bolton you know from-"  
"hey Troy"

"what are you doing right.now"

"um, nothing special why?"

"meet me at the after party"

"i don't think that's such a good idea, how'd you get my number?"

"my mom" _figures. _

"oh"

"it's at Chad's, you remember where that is? please"  
"no thanks Troy, i'll see you on Monday"

"but-"

the next thing Troy heard was the dial tone.

10 minutes later Troy pulled up to the party, and was immediately greeted by his girlfriend hugging him

"Congratulations" she giggled  
"not like you were there to watch" he said cooley.

At that very moment, Gabriella knew things weren't picture perfect anymore. As much as each of them tried the more it seemed to pull them apart and the worst part was,

Troy didn't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: there's more description in the first couple chapters just so you know the main idea and stuff like that, so just bare with me, it won't all be long paragraphs of writing. AND for people who were disappointed with no Troypay fluff in the last chapter, it will definitly be coming, but like i said before i have to start the story and work my way into the romance. So as of this moment he's dating Gabriella. **

chapter 3

_"Sharpay, what are you doing!?" _

_"Studying, i have a huge exam tomorrow morning" _

_"Don't you think you've studied enough?"_

_"not likely" _

_"here let me give you something that will loosen you up" _

_Sharpay's roommate Kelly walked over to her cabinet and grabbed a couple bottles _

_"Pick your poison" _

Sharpay shot up out of her bed to the sound of her beep alarm clock she sighed today was Monday.

Her first offical day back at East High.

It wasn't like she was nervous. she knew everyone who walked the halls in her grade. She knew how to talk to them, who to talk to, who not to bother talking to. Who cared and who just didn't. She had the school wired. Even after 2 years she knew it wouldn't have changed much.

**Troy, **he would still be the leader of the school, all the girls swoon over him but he would still be in love with perfect Gabriella.

**Gabriella**, would still care more about her studies, then the championships that she promised her boyfriend she'd be at.

**Chad,** would still be Troy's wingman dating Taylor they didn't have the perfect relationship but it worked.

**Taylor,** nothing would ever change with Taylor, she was smart. and that never changed.

**Kelsi,** she will still follow her and do whatever she asked her to do, incase the ice queen does come back.

**Zeke,** would still be in love with her, bringing her baked goods and anything Sharpay wanted just to talk to her.

**Jason,** he'd still be the quieter one who stares at Kelsi without thinking anybody saw. But we all did. All.of.us.

Sharpay pulled on a pair of clean jean capris and a empire waist black shirt with sandal wedges. She grabbed her purse but not before throwing a perscription bottle into her bag along with her sidekick and some cover up.

just in case.

"Ready?" Ryan asked meeting her at the door Sharpay nodded hesitantly

"did you eat break-"

"shut up"

The ride to school was silent as Sharpay looked out the window at her familiar surroundings, and when they pulled into the parking lot all eyes were on them. Sharpay breathed in

"ready?" Ryan sighed

Sharpay nodded as they both breathed in one last time before plastering smiles on there faces and walking into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked out of the gym his backpack slung over his shoulder, he couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay. How different she seemed, everything about her was different, how pretty she was.

_GABRIELLA!!_

His head screamed but he shook it out. Gabriella had done the impossible, and annoyed Troy. He was very hard to annoy but when he was, you better stay clear. He was sick of Gabriella pushing him to better things, and calling him sick love names, always clinging to him and trying to kiss him, being all over him infront of there friends and cheerleaders just to show that Troy was her's, and not theres.

He ran around the corner only to bump into Sharpay herself knocking her over and the contents of her purse going everywhere.

"oh my god" he muttered quickly scurrying to pick up her stuff

"i am so sorry Sharpay" he mumbled picking another item off the floor but immediately started to blush

"yeah Troy i am a girl, i need tampons"

Troy blushed even harder at the name of this object but Sharpay giggled as if it was contagious Troy started laughing to. People walked by them as they sat on the ground laughing at eachother looking at them like they were insane

Troy helped her up both of them still laughing "i'm sorry"

"Troy it's ok, honestly" Troy nodded smiling  
"so..."   
"i gotta find Ryan, but i'll see you later?"

"sit with us at lunch?"

"ok, see you then" she smiled before heading off

Troy waved and continued walking down the hall smiling to himself.

"TROY!" he spun around to see Gabriella running down the hall, she was wearing a mini-skirt and a t-shirt,

_Oh man, what did i do this time? _

but to Troy's surprise she had a big smile on her face as she ran towards him , she jumped into his arms surprising Troy almost making him tumble to the ground

"hey" she giggled flirtatiously  
"uh hey what's up?" he asked her slightly confused at why she was being so giggly  
"i've got a surprise for you after school" she whispered in his ear   
"surprise?"

she stood on her tippy toes "meet me on the garden roof top" she whispered seductively into his ear and walked off

As Gabriella walked off she smield to herself. She knew if she was going to save there relationship she was going to have to do something drastic. Something he'd really enjoy.

Troy walked into class and saw Ryan sitting by himself in the corner, he was different he had a buzz cut and you could see all his features now "hey dude" Troy finally spoke up

"hey what's up?"

"can i sit here?"

"sure"

class started minutes later "alright students i'd like you to look at the person sitting next to you, this is your partner for you history project due next monday"

"nice" Ryan and Troy pounded it

Ryan and Troy decided to meet at Ryan's that night to start there project.   
Troy had to admit he was nervous about Gabriella's surprise, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be innocent.

All caught up in thought he bumped into someone

"Bolton, you should really watch where your going" giggled Sharpay

he grinned at hearing her voice, it calmed him down

"maybe it's you"

"as if"

they stood there smiling at eachother "you going for lunch?" he asked

Sharpay nodded egarly

"ok, let's walk together"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and Sharpay and Troy exited there drama class together laughing at Troy's impersonation of Ms. Darbus

"You wanna maybe grab something to eat?" Troy asked her  
"oh um...i don't know"  
"i mean like just as friends, catch up on the last two years, maybe just i don't know..." he rambled on

"ok" she smiled

He then realized he was meeting Gabriella

"listen, i'll meet you in 10 minutes out front ok?" he said

"ok. see you then" she smiled heading off

Troy smiled at himself and headed up to the roof top garden wondering what was in store for him and Gabriella

When he reached the top of the garden he saw Gabriella sitting there wearing shorts and a t-shirt probably from Gym since that was the last class she had.

"your late" she said getting up before he could answer she had him pinned against the side of the rail kissing him

"Gabriella!!!!" he said in disbelief pushing her away slightly

She hooked her fingers onto his belt loops  
"what? You don't want to?" she said kissing his neck

He pushed her away.

"N-no" As soon as that word escaped his lips Gabriella stopped and took a step back

"No?"

Troy breathed in a shaky breath

"NO?!" she shrieked

"Just not right now"

"I was trying to do something for you, i thought you loved me!"

"So did i"

"You thought you loved me?! what was these past 2 years? nothing? just some fling? because i'm pretty because i'm hot because i'm-" As she went on and on about herself and all her good qualities Troy noticed she had changed, she had gone from shy, innocent, no confidence to wild, crazy, drama queen, conceited and Troy didn't like it

"Gabriella, were done"

Here's another thing you should know about Troy,

When he says he's done, he's done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes? No? Suggestions? Comments? Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: Enjoy:):)**

chapter 4

Sharpay quickly grabbed her purse from her locker and headed into the washroom, after making sure noone else was in the washroom at the time she pulled the sleeve off her shoulder to reveal a big bruise that traveled up her neck Sharpay sighed as she reapplied some cover up to it. She smiled to reflection in the mirror, but quickly frowned

_UGLY_

_FAT_

Her stomach growled loudly she quickly put a hand on her on it trying to cover the noise as a blush rose to her cheeks. She quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed out of the washroom. Quickly heading down the hall. Making plans with Troy especially for dinner was a mistake. Maybe she could catch Ryan if she hurried

"Hey! Sharpay! wait up!"

She spun around to see Troy running after her

"Troy i-"

"Ready to go?" he smiled

Once he smiled. that was it for Sharpay, she was under his spell

"Uh...yeah, ready" she said softly

//soon after//

"Oh my god!!!"

Troy sat on the opposite side of her trying to conceal his laughter Sharpay hit him in the arm

"i totally thought it was Zeke! i had to walk home in my bathing suit!!!"

"sorry princess!"

"That means you still have my bra and underwear you perv!!!"

"hey!! it's not like i kept them in a seperate drawer to treasure"

"I don't know that" she sang

"Your right Sharpay i've been secretly in love with you and try to picture you in your bra and underwear i keep in a secret drawer, happy?"

"Very"

"Your different you know?" "different?" "yah, i kinda like it" "well that's good"

"Definitley good."

They smiled at eachother until they were intruppted by Troy's phone "sorry" he mumbled fishing it out of his pocket

"hello?"

"Troy what time are you coming over for the project?"  
"aw man we said 7 didn't we?"

"Ya"

"sorry i'm out eating with your sister"

"eating?"

"uh ya why?"

"well hurry up, and come over this is worth alot of marks"

"ok"

He hung up "i guess our dinner is cut" he said grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket

"you haven't eaten anything!!" he said in disbelief

"i'm not that hungry so let's go" she said standing up happily

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella lay on her bed crying, hysterically. What had she done wrong? she had done exactly what he liked. She gave him space when he was practicing his basketball, she went to his games, she made out with him, she did everything he ever asked, and he dumped her. Just. like. that.

She grabbed a tissu off her desk angrily and dabbed her eyes looks in the mirror

She saw herself,

a horrible mess. Her eyes were red and puffy while her cheeks were tear stained and her hair was a mess and in a ponytail,

she cried harder. Thinking of Troy, and how he had dumped her, she knew they had had problems but nothing they couldn't fix. then it hit her.

She stopped crying, and angrily snatched her purse and keys off her counter. She wasn't going to cry anymore she was going to go find out why he had dumped her, and he had better have a good reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay and Troy got to her house but Ryan had quickly gone out to get poster board and left a note on the counter so they had time to waste

They sat watching t.v together not really talking, neither knowing what to say

"er-" they both started  
"you go-"

"you go-"

"Stop!!!" they both shouted together before laughing hysterically at eachother Troy grinned at her as she kept laughing.

He couldn't believe how pretty she was when she smiled, 2 years ago noone was able to make her smile, except maybe drama and Ryan on good days. He looked down at her lips, they were glossed over with a bit of lipgloss ready to be kissed

He leaned in wanting to kiss her, but she pulled back quickly looking slightly frightened. Troy winced.

"uh-"

"Where's your washroom?" he asked her quickly getting up

"upstairs attached to my room, that's the easiest one to find" she said softly

Troy quickly nodded heading up the stairs quickly he found her room, the pink one.

_Of course_ he thought rolling his eyes

//meanwhile//

Gabriella pulled up to Troy's house Jack Bolton was mowing the lawn. Gabriella waved to him quickly Jack nodded back, Gabriella knew he never really cared for her but that wouldn't have stopped Troy from dating her would it? she asked herself

She knocked twice

Seconds later Lisa Bolton (Troy's mother) opened the door "Oh Gabriella what a nice surprise"

Gabriella slightly rolled her eyes. It was like a rehearsed line with His mom, she said it everytime Gabriella came over.

"are you alright dear? have you been crying?" asked Lisa worriedly

Gabriella shook her head dismissing the subject "Troy here?" she asked quickly looking behind her trying to see if Troy was in the kitchen or not.

"No Sorry honey, He's having dinner with a friend then going to do his history project with Ryan Evans they just moved back did you hear?"

"yes, yes i did can you just tell Troy i stopped bye?"

"sure i'll tell him"

"thanks"

Gabriella got off the steps and headed down the driveway to her car.

Who was his friend?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy finished going to the washroom and began washing his hands he looked around the washroom. Everything was pink. Everything. He looked around the bathroom

No. Soap.

He looked under the sink, but immediately regretted it as his eyes were met with tons of female products. He blushed slightly to himself closing the drawer and looking back at the door making sure noone had saw, even though he knew they didn't. He saw that the mirror opened. Maybe there was soap in there

As he pulled open the handle of the mirror his expression change and a gasped slip from his lips.

"oh my god..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: Enjoy:):)**

chapter 5

10's of bottles of mediciation stacked shelf underneath shelf ontop of eachother

Troy stepped up sligthly alarmed at what he had found, this was Sharpay's bathroom right? only Sharpays?

He grabbed a bottle

_Adam Miriam_

He grabbed another

_Cheryl Freisn_

And another

_Melissa Curtis _

_Jenny Morgan_

_Carrie Waml _

_Chris Fletcher_

None of them belonged to her except one

_Extreme Weight Loss, loose the pounds in 3 days or less! _Those ones had her name on them His thoughts were intruppted when a pounding came from the door

"you ok in there?" Sharpay asked hesitantley

"ah ya...ya" he grabbed a bottle throwing it into his bag and heading out of the washroom.

He found Sharpay sitting on her bed

"Ryan phoned, he should be home in 5 minutes"

"Thanks..."

there was a silence neither knowing what they were suppose to say, Troy sat down next to her putting his hands together he was shocked and floored. What was he suppose to do? what was he suppose to say?, she seemed so perfect. So good so unbroken, why was she taken unprescribed drugs for herself? It was her bathroom after all. Noone else went in there except her right?

"So...er-" the door swung up and slammed shut downstairs

"I'm Home!!!" shouted Ryan

Sharpay and Troy sprung up from the bed "coming!" shouted Sharpay

"thanks for dinner Troy, i'll see you around" she said heading out of the room

"er- bye?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 9 o'clock that night Troy finally pulled into his driveway exhausted and ready for bed. He walked inside to his house to see his parents sitting watching t.v

"i'm home" he said yawning

"Gabriella stopped bye, she looked upset something happen?"

"we broke up."

"oh Troy are you ok?! it looks like she wanted to get back together"

"i broke up with her mom"

"why?"

"i think i like someone else." Troy nodded before marching up the stairs, could he like someone else? Could Sharpay Evans be the one he was crushing on? What was going on with Sharpay, he wanted to help her.

He needed to help her.

//meanwhile//

"RYAN!" shrieked Sharpay from her bathroom angrily Ryan winced and was ready for the huge attack that was about to happen

"RYAN ALEXANDER EVANS!!!" she bellowed swinging open her bathroom door and slamming it shut behind her with such a bang the neighbours could hear.

She swung open his door

"WHERE are they" she spat  
"Where are what?" he asked innocently

For once in Ryan's life after hiding many of her pills, he really didn't know where they were

"My dieting pills," she hissed closing his door

"Where. are. they" she said angrily

"I don't know, who cares your not suppose to be taking them anyways!! " he said cooley.

Bad choice.

That was it for Sharpay, Ryan could see the fire start in her eyes

"WHO CARES?! WHO CARES?! I CARE! I'M FAT RYAN! I'M FAT WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I NEED THOSE PILLS!! ALL OF THEM!, YOUR SO INCONSIDERATE OF MY FEELINGS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO-"

"If you say not eat ever again, it's not like you do regulary anyways!!" he shouted back

Sharpay looked taken back by Ryan's attitude towards her

"I eat just fine, i dont' need your help, i don't need the doctors help or the therapists help!! I'm fine!!!!!" she shouted grabbing his hands and making him grab her stomach

"This is why i need those Pills Ryan do you feel that?!" she hissed in disgust he withdrew his hands from her stomach angrily 

"I don't know where your effing pills are and frankly i don't give a damn, you have so many you probably miss-placed them" he said getting up off his bed

"Your appointments tomorrow at lunch don't be late" He said harshly before he left the room angrily.

Sharpay stood there for a couple minutes tears glossing over her eyes, why did her brother and her have to fight? It wasn't like this before, it was never like this before LA.

She headed back to her room quickly thrashing threw her drawers trying to find the pills, trying to find anything to comfort her as she found one of her bottles she grew silent and her tears stopped she slowly turned the lid and opened the bottle taking 2 of the diet pills out and popping them into her mouth she closed her eyes and counted to 5 then swallored sitting on the ground breathing heavily in and out

yes, this was definitley a problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Troy ran threw the halls trying to get to his class on time, he had had a doctors appointment and was late, when he saw Sharpay sitting in the corner alone. _

_"Sharpay?" she looked up her eyes were red and tears streaked down her face _

_"What do you want Bolton?" she said quickly wiping her tears away   
"Are you alright?" _

_She nodded No _

_He sat down next to her, not knowing why he felt bad, they had never really been that great of friends, they never talked, or were really that nice to eachother _

_"Tell me what's wrong?" _

_"For what? so you can go tell all your basketball friends?! No Thanks," _

_"Common tell me i won't tell anyone" _

_They sat there silently for a couple seconds before she nodded breathing in heavily _

_"Zeke broke up with me" _

_"he did?" _

_She nodded _

_"i really liked him, i mean REALLY REALLY liked him, and he just said i wasn't his type anymore, just like that i mean am i ugly?! or fat or-or-" _

_"it's alright Sharpay, your not ugly or fat, your pretty trust me" _

_"i'm moving..."_

_"you are??"  
"i guess it's a good thing, maybe get a fresh start, Noone will really care Ryan's moving with me i thought Zeke might but-"_

_"i'll miss you Sharpay" he promised _

He was brought out of this memory when his phone began ringing in his back pocket he pulled out his black motorola razor and flipped it open to see Gabriella's picture smiling back at him. He sighed pressing the talk button.

"hello?"

"Troy.."   
"yes, Gabriella?"

"i need you.."

"Gabby.."

"I-I think i-" she choked back a sob and began crying hysterically

"Gabriella, calm down let's just talk about this rationally-"

"I think i'm pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!!!!... **

**review please!!! i love reading what you guys think,,, i need suggestions!! Anyone got any?!? **

**thanks you guys are amazing **

**xo**

**Britt**


	7. Chapter 6

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: It's pretty much a filler chapter before more drama occurs DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! haha:P **

chapter 6

"Y-Your What?!" said Troy Bolton in disbelief

"You heard me" she said cooley as she sniffled back her tears

"But we never-" then it hit him.

Gabriella had cheated.

"Before you say anything, i'm so sorry i didn't know what i was doing I couldn't stop myself I just I- I'm sorry"

"Sorry's Not Good Enough"

"B-but Troy, I'm scared"

"Your.Scared!!!, Your. Sorry!!! Obviously your scared and sorry you cheated and got knocked up, i bet the guy doesn't even know does he!?"

"DOES HE?!"

"Troy i'm sorry..."

"Just tell me who you cheated with"

"you don't know him"

"Dont lie to me, the least you can do is be honest" he spat venomisly

"Chris Hamilton" She whispered

Chris.Hamilton

West High Basketball Captain

"Troy- i-i need you to drive me to the doctors office"

Troy felt numb, Chris.Hamilton

She had cheated with the guy he hated the most in the world

"No"

"Troy please!!!" she said in disbelief

"I'm shaking I'm so scared, i can't ask Taylor, or-or Chad or-or Kelsi, i know were not dating anymore but you have to do this for me"

"I don't have to do anything for you!! You. Cheated. On. ME!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT"

"Until you mean it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sharpay pulled up to the school early School started at 830 and it was quarter to 8 She walked to t he back door when she saw Troy running around the track outside she walked over to the track briskly

Troy saw the blonde walking his way he smiled to himself and ran faster to get to her quicker

"Hey" he smiled panting slightly from his run

"Hey, Your here early" she commented

They sat down on the grass next to eachother

"If I get Grass Stains on my jeans your dead"

"There's the old Sharpay we know and love!!" He teased nudging her playfully

Sharpay giggled and felt a tinge of pink appear on her cheeks at the contact of skin

"So why are you here so early?" She asked him

His smile immediately disappeared

"Just to clear my head"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I Don't know If I should, It's Not really my place to say anything"

"ok then..."

They sat in silence watching as other kids got dropped off

"Gabi cheated on me" he mumbled Her face softened

"oh my god Troy I'm so sorry"

"and she just told me after we broke up"

"you Broke up?!? Why?!"

"She was getting to...i don't know, i didn't feel the attraction anymore i guess..."

"It happens"

"I feel stupid, You know? why did she cheat on me?"

"Noone likes when the bad things happen to them"

"I know.."

"But bad things get in our way so we can overcome them, so we can get stronger"

Troy nodded

"So...Who'd she cheat with?"

"Chris Hamilton"

"ouch"

"Your telling me" he mumbled scratching the back of his neck

Then chuckled sarcastically "You know what the worst thing is?!"

She remained silent looking out into the field at the wind blowing the leaves and trees in different directions, she pulled some hair behind her ear and turned to him her eyes full of sadness, his eyes matched hers

"She might be pregnant"

Sharpay gasped

"oh my god Troy..."

"I just- don't.know.what.to.do"

"You can't do anything Troy, it's not your fault, It's her's and that jerk Chris's fault"

Troy nodded he saw the rest of the basketball team coming out for there tuesday morning practice

"Well i should go" she said hesitantley

"Yeah"

She turned to leave "Want to be my partner in Drama today?"

"i'd like that" she smiled before heading off.

Troy smiled to himself and started running again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked into English class by herself and sat next to her brother as usual

"don't forget about your doctor's appointment" He whispered to her

Sharpay rolled her eyes "I know Ryan you won't let me forget it"

"Somone has to care about you" He snapped icily

"It doesn't have to be you"

"No one else does"

"Then maybe you shouldn't either"

Sharpay watched as Troy walked threw the door he smiled at her and she smiled back a blush rising in her cheeks

"Sharpay, no"

'What!!" she said in disbelief

"Your not doing that to him"

"Doing what?"

"Getting him involved in your problems, stay away from him he's to nice"

"Mind your own business"

Sharpay watched as he took his assigned seat next to Gabriella who looked miserable

_Knocked Up Slut. _Sharpay thought angrily then gapped at herself, Did East High bring out the worst in her?!///

Troy walked into class with a decision he turned the corner and immediately saw Sharpay smiling at him he smiled back at her loving her smile, and how pretty she was but quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He was on a mission and he needed to complish it.

He took a seat next to Gabriella and took a deep breath

"Gabi..."

She looked upher eyes filled with fear and sadness

"I'll take you at lunch" he reassured her

"Thank you, Troy...So much you have no idea" She said hugging him tightly

He hugged back, slightly disgusted with the fact that she could and probably was pregnant with Chris's child.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS:):):) I NEED HELP:)


	8. Chapter 7

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: enjoy:) Mild Swearing, sorry if offended warning you in advance:) **

chapter 7

Troy and Gabriella drove to the doctors office after Gabriella had made an appointment during the morning break, the ride was silent and awkward they pulled up minutes later and checked in before sitting down Troy pretended to be interested in reading a magazine but failed miserably and threw it down

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell Who..."

"Gabriella..."

"Oh him...Nope"

"Gabriella!!!!!"

"What!"

"Your going to raise this baby by yourself!?"

"What if i'm not pregnant"

"What if you are?!"

"Well...You'll help me won't You?"

Troy couldn't believe his ears He. Was suppose to take care of Gabriella and HER baby

He shook his head laughing sarcastically standing up

"WHERE are you going?!"

"I'm outta here have a good life" He said

A Lady gasped as Gabriella's tears welled up other ladies looked at Troy with disgust

"It's Not my baby, trust me;; She cheated on me" He said before opening the door to walk out

When someone else walked in.

"Sharpay"

"Troy!" She said in alarm

"What are you doing here"

"What am i doing here? What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time

There was a silence

"What are you here for?" He asked  
"What?"

"Why are you here?"  
"Where?"

"Here?"

"Where am i?"

"Oh Don't play this game Sharpay..."

"Where?"

"HERE!!"

"Why are you in the doctors office?"  
"I'm in the doctors office?"

_SHARPAY!!!_

"Sharpay..." he said getting irratated

"Uh...Check up"

"Really?"

"Why would i lie?"

"Why wouldn't you lie?"

"Why are you here?"

Brittney looked over his shoulder to see Gabriella crying and sitting alone a tiny "o" escaped her lips

"It's not what it looks like"

"It's none of my business"

"Sharpay Evans!!' shouted the nurse

"That's me... i'll see you around Troy"

"No Sharpay...listen i-"

But Sharpay was already gone and Troy walked out the door leaving Gabriella alone and helpless

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Sharpay sat in the silent room flipping threw a magazine from last year she silently prayed she could pull this off and seem like she was ok.

truth was,

she knew she wasn't

she knew that she was slipping

farther

and farther

and farther

into the dark

into a place she kinda liked, a place she knew she wasn't suppose to stay

The door swung open startling Sharpay and making her flinch  
"You alright Sharpay?" asked the Doctor

Sharpay smiled sweetly showing all her teeth "Perfect"

"On the scale dear"

She stepped on closing her eyes and counting to 3

_1...2...3..._

"100" said the doctor

_fuck. _

Sharpay breathed in a sigh of relief and a sigh of disbelief, she hadn't lost anything?? She had gained 2 pounds

"Your making an approvement Sharpay congratulations"

"Thanks...i guess"

"Are you sure your eating?"

"I gained 2 pounds didn't I?"

"How are things at home?"

"Isn't that what my shrink is for?"

"I know your not going to that"

"So now your checking up on me?"

"And Ryan's told me your skipping meals"

"What are you? a fucking family therapist? He doesn't know shit!! He's never around"

"Who is then?"

"My Maid"

"Would she Know?"

"She doesn't speak english...a nd if you think i'll translate for you... your sadly mistaken" 

"Boyfriend"

"..." 

"Touch subject? Something you could talk about in Therapy"

"I have a perfectly good boyfriend"

"Name?"

"..."

"Name?" The doctor repeated

"Troy Bolton."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat outside waiting tears streaming down her cheeks The door opened and Sharpay Evans emerged

Sharpay looked at her taking her sunglasses off and pulling her hair back and putting them on her head

"You ok?" She asked

Gabriella's bottom lip quivered and brought her back to sobs

Sharpay sat next to her

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fucking pregnant!!! How could this happen!!!"

"I-"

"Me and Troy were always careful"

Sharpay snapped her head in her direction

"T-Troy?"

Gabriella nodded and began crying again

"How am i going to raise a baby and go to school?"

"I think your suppose to choose"

"I Can't Choose!!"

"I'll drive you home..."

"Thanks.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**not very good **

**but please comment **

**please please please:( **

**Brittney!**


	9. Chapter 8

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: I'm kinda getting a writers block.. i'm thinking hard.. but postings getting harder.. give me suggestions:)... i know my writings not the best but i'm working on it **

chapter 8

Troy paced around his room

"Hi Sharpay i- uh... Nice sweater?" He said stopping in one place

"Ugh" he groaned and began pacing again

"Hey Sharpay, wanna take a walk?...No stupid stupid..." he said Running a hand threw his hair

"Hey Sharpay-"

"My Name's Chad." Troy jumped a mile and turned to the door to see his best friend

Chad began laughing hysterically

"Ok, it's not that funny"

"Dude your talking to yourself, planning on asking out Sharpay.Evans i thought you hated her"

"I did, until she moved back"

"Your hooked"

"So?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Turn up here and my house is number 12" muttered Gabriella

Sharpay pulled her green beetle up to the number 12 "Thanks Sharpay..."

"No Problem..."

"Um could you not mention this to anyone at school? Troy would be pissed"

"I won't...but i thought you guys broke up"

"We got back together, he called me when I was waiting outside...please don't tellanyone it's his baby, were trying to make this work"

Sharpay went numb

"S-sure..."

"Thanks see you at school" Gabriella got out of the car a smirk on her face as she walked back to the house.

Sharpay pulled out of Gabriella's driveway as her cellphone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey!!!" It was Troy. She could hear Chad in the background

"Hey Troy" She sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired"

"Oh... look the doctors office was really awkward and-"

_Why were you at the doctor's office?! _

"Shut up Chad-.. but do you maybe want to Hang out?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes..."

"Uh, I'm Sorry Troy"

"Why...you have other plans or something?"

"Ya...Other Plans"

"Sharpay...did something happen? Did i do something?"

"N-No it wasn't you...I just- maybe you should talk to Gabriella"

"Why would i- What did she say to you?!"

"Troy i-"

"That girl is dead"

"Troy-"

dial tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Troy pulled up to the school fuming mad Gabriella Hadn't picked up her phone all night and Troy was not impressed he saw her in the distance laughing about something with Taylor and heading inside/

Gabriella turned on her phone to see 4 new messages She pressed ok

_GABRIELLA!!!!!!!!!! What the hell is your problem, whatever you told Sharpay, i want you to go appologize because she won't talk to me bye _

_You better tell her tomorrow, or i swear to god- _

_HI, i guess i shouldn't have threatened you but seriously tell her tomorrow you pissed me off _

_Oh my god Gabriella, Jason just told me you were pregnant with Troy's baby is it true?! it's Jamie call me _

Gabriella grinned her plan was already working.

"GABRIELLA!!" shouted Troy running down the hall

"Troy?" She smiled happily

"What are you telling people?"

"I only told Taylor...the truth"

"And what's your version of the truth?"

"That i'm pregnant"

"You said i was-"

"I let her think what she'd want to"

"Your sick you know that, you've changed"

"Ya, cause you dumped me"

"You cheated on me"

"Life sucks doesn't it"

"Bitch" he spat

"Ouch, i'm really hurt"

"Ice Queen" He hissed before walking away

There was another rumor going around school now

_Gabriella has tooken Sharpay's thrown. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sharpay stood out in the parking lot a sweater wrapped over her arms clutching her stomach A sooped up silver car pulled up music blaring

"Get in' said a cool voice her shaky hand reached for the door handle and got in

"Where were you last night"

"Devin i'm sorry i was at the doctors" He grabbed her arm

"Liar" He spat

"Get Off Me" She shrieked trying to get his arms off her

"Listen to me" He shouted angrily grabbing her tighter she hit him across the face before opening the door tears streaking down her cheeks

"I told you last week, were over, so stop trying to hang out or hook up, Just DONT come near me" She said sobbing before running off into the school.

Enough was Enough, she had enough problems in her life she didn't need Devin.

"Sharpay!!"

She spun around to see Ryan running her way Sharpay began running towards him tears streaking down her cheeks and for the first time in front of someone

she

broke

down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, You got her pregnant?!" said about the fifth person in the last 10 minutes

"NO!!! It's not my baby!!!"

"Gabriella said he was denying it was his baby..." Whispered Jamie a girl from Gabriellas Scholastic Decathalon team.

"We haven't even gone that far!!!" Shouted Troy angrily at Jamie who whimpered slightly

"Wow...harsh Troy"

Troy stormed over to his locker and opened it throwing his bag in when he saw something he had forgotten about

The bottle of pills.

Sharpay's pills.

He chucked them back into his locker thinking he'd deal with it later grabbed his books and headed to class

Ignorning all the bad looks and whispering following him as he went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not So much Troypay fluff.. but it's coming i'm sorry it's taking so long!!! forgive me!!**

**suggestions? **

**Reviews? **

**HELPP!!! writers block!!**

**xoxo**

**thanks**


	10. Chapter 9

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**summary: Sharpay and the rest of the Evan's family moved on to bigger better things at the end of grade 10. Now she's back with secrets bigger than anyone could imagine, but when one night changes how the boy she left behind 2 years ago looks at her, everything begins to unravel right before her eyes. **♥

**Authors note: I'm kinda getting a writers block.. i'm thinking hard.. but postings getting harder.. give me suggestions:)... i know my writings not the best but i'm working on it **

chapter 9

Sharpay stood in the girls washroom on the third floor of East High compact in hand as she held her tears in

one slipped

and she brushed it away quickly snapping open the compact and rubbing the pad over the foundation then applying it to her cheek where a new bruise had found it's way.

Sharpay took a step back

and looked at herself

Horrible.

She felt like she had dry swallowed a pill.

Nausiating

Humiliated

Betrayed

Hurt.

She knew Troy would never do that to her. -wait Troy?!

Since when did Troy Bolton ever cross her mind like that??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around ten after 12 Troy got out of the gym and was heading to the cafeteria promising to meet his friends when his cellphone began ringing

He fished it out of his pocket _Unknown Caller_

He stared at it confused and curiously but pressed talk

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Wonchuck i'm one of the main doctors at The Assiniboine Clinic"

"Look if this is about Gabriella Montez Baby i'm not the father" He said cooley

"This isn't about Miss Montez, this is about your girlfriend. Sharpay Evans?"

"M-My G-Girlfriend?"

"Yes, She is your girlfriend isn't she? That's what she's told me"

"Oh...Well Yes, Yes she is what can I help you with?"

(Soon After)

After school Troy ran threw the hall trying to find Sharpay

"RYAN!" shouted Troy as he saw a flash of blonde spikey hair walking down the hall.

Ryan turned and waved Troy ran to catch up

"Hey Man, What's up?"

"Your sister still here?"

"Somewhere, call her"

"Oh...right..."

Troy grabbed his phone and dialed

"Hellloooo" sang Sharpay's voice

"Sharpay?"

"Troy?"

"Where are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Were not starting this again..."

"I'm in the school, where are you?"

"In the hall-" someone covered his eyes

"Guess Who"

He spun around to see a giggling Sharpay They both hung up there phones

"Hi" He breathed in

"Hey, Watcha doing?"

"Wanna have dinner?"

"Again?"

"Why not?"

"Let me put my stuff away, i'll meet you outside"

"Sure thing" he smiled before running off

Sharpay turned on her heel and headed off to her locker.

She found Troy sitting in his car ready to leave

"So did you have a good day?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot

"It was...ok" She said struggling for the right words

"Just Ok?"

"Failed a test in Math"

"Math?"

"I suck at math"

"Maybe i could tutor you"

"Your good at math?"

"Yes" _What am i saying?! i Suck at math to!!_

"You'd tutor me?!, really!?"

"Sure" he smiled

"Thank you So much Troy" she squealed leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, when she realized what she had done and slowly pulled away

"Hey.." He whispered she turned to look him in the eyes

"Whatever Gabriella said to you, is a lie. It's not my baby, we haven't even gone that far" He reassured her

"O-Okay, It's none of my business"

"I know that, but i just wanted to make sure everything was clear" She looked at herself in the review mirror

then smiled to him

"crystal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's good here?" Sharpay asked Troy as she grabbed her menu She heard something slam on the table she looked over the menu to see the bottle of dieting pills

She looked up at him and then back at the pill bottle

"I hear there burgers are to die for..." She said looking back at the menu

"Sharpay..."

"The chicken fingers look good too"

"Sharpay..."

"What!"

"Boyfriend."

"He called you!?!, i'm going to kill him"

"The doctor told me you had anorexia"

"He shouldn't have worried you"

"Well he did"

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm fine"

"Is that why you didn't eat last time we were out to eat?"

"Troy.."

"I saw all those pill bottles in your bathroom"

She looked up in shocked

"Why were you looking in there!!" She hissed cooley

"I-When did this start happening"

"It's none of your business, I'm fine"

"Your only 100 pounds!!!" He said in disbelief

"Is this why you asked me for dinner? Some stupid intervention?!" She said standing up

"Calm down Sharpay...please" He pleaded

"No!!! I'm Fine, Thanks for the "Help"' she spat venomisly

"No girl under the age of 13 should be 100 pounds Sharpay It isn't healthy!!! You were never like this before!! What happened?"

"Reality Happened" She snapped before slamming down some money for her drink

"See You At School" She said softly before running outside

Troy sighed running a hand threw his hair and put more money down for his drink grabbing his jacket and headed off remembering that He had driven Sharpay there. He saw her walking down the street so he jumped into his car and sped after her

As Sharpay walked trying to hold back her tears and walk away with dignity she heard a car slow down and pull up beside her

"Go Away"

"Common get in"

"No"

"Sharpay...Get in the car"

"No"

"Get in the car"

"No!"

"GET IN THE CAR!!"

"FINE!!"

She swung open the door and with a bang closed it

The ride was silent as they drove to her house, He pulled up into her driveway To see her dad getting out of his sooped up convertible "Hi Mr. Evans!!" Troy waved

Mr. Evans squinted into the light

"Troy? Is that you?"

Troy and Sharpay's parents had always been friends since they were little.

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Couldn't be better"

"Thanks for the ride Troy..." said Sharpay softly "Wait-" He said grabbing her arm

They both turned to Mr. Evans

"I know when i'm not wanted" He said before heading inside

"Look, um... I know this got really awkward really fast, but if you ever want to talk, or just need a friend;; call me?"

She nodded three times quickly and got out

"Bye Sharpay!!!!" He shouted out of his window grinning

She spun around smiling like everything that had just happened, never did.

"Bye Troy!!!" She shouted back giggling before entering the house

and Troy Bolton drove off her driveway, smiling bigger then he had in awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? **

**Suggestions? **

**IDEAS?!**

**Thanks:) **


	11. Chapter 10

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: wow..**_** 2 reviews **_**on my last chapter,, it kinda sucks alot, but thanks for the people who actually reviewed**

chapter 10

Troy Bolton ran down the halls in search of one person.

Eddie Watkins.

Scholastic Decathalon team member

and co-captain of the mathletes

as the bell rang he slightly groaned and headed to his class but surprisingly Eddie Watkins was right there. In his class.

Had he always been in Troy's class?

oops.

Troy ran over and sat next to him "Hey Eddie!"

"Uh Hey..." He said and continued to copy the notes from the bored

"Could I ask you a favor?" Troy asked hopefully

"Uh..."

"Great!!...Well You See I really suck at Math, and I-"

"Need to pass this class to stay captain?"

"Well No-To impress this girl-"

Eddie rolled his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes!!!!, I kinda told her i'd tutor her in math, but i have no idea what i'm doing and-"

"I'll tutor you" He piped in

"Great, Can we started at Lunch?"

"Be here at 12 exactly, we eat here"

"Thanks..Alot" Troy went back to where he usually sits

but cringed When he saw Chad giving him a curious look a couple seats ahead

Troy shrugged him off and opened his book to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sharpay!! You coming for lunch?!" asked Ryan as they got seperated by the current of the crowds

She nodded her head no before putting the earpiece of her ipod back into her ear, and pressed play as music began blaring threw to her ears.

_I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart,  
In case I fall and break apart,  
I'm not God, I can't change the stars,  
And I don't know if there's life on Mars,  
But I know you're hurt,  
People that you love and those who care for you,  
I want nothing to do with the things you're going through. _

This is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm  
A broken man who's finally realised.  
You're standing in moonlight,  
But you're black on the inside,  
Who do you think you are to cry?  
This is goodbye.

I'm a little dazed and confused,  
Life's a bitch and so are you.  
All my days have turned into nights,  
'Cause living without, without, without you in my life.  
And you wrote the book on how to be a liar,  
And lose all your friends,  
Did I mean nothing at all?  
Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?

'Cause this is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm  
A broken man who's finally realised.  
You're standing in moonlight,  
But you're black on the inside,  
Who do you think you are to cry?  
This is goodbye.

Yeah!  
Turn on the radio honey,  
'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!  
This one I dedicate.  
Whoa oh!  
Don't get all emotional baby,  
You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!

This is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm  
A broken man who's finally realised...

This is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm  
A broken man who's finally realised.  
You're standing in moonlight,  
But you're black on the inside,  
Who do you think you are to cry?  
This is goodbye.

This is goodbye.

Sharpay walked threw the empty halls when something caught her eye.

Troy Bolton, sitting with Eddie Watkins as Eddie frustratedly re-explained the same problem over and over again to a very confused Troy.

Sharpay giggled.

and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHARPAY!!" Shouted Troy running after her, after school that day at school

Sharpay spun around egarly at the sound of Troy's voice

"Hey.."

"Should we start that tutoring now?" He asked

"Ok"

"My house alright?"

"Sure, if you'd like"

"Common, tell your brother we'll take my car"

"Okay.."

2 Hours later Sharpay and Troy sat at his dinner table doing math and laughing at silly memories as kids

"So For question 12, do i divide the numerator, to the denominator? then cross multiply with the other number?" Asked Sharpay **(fyi: i'm in french immersion,, and it's hard to translate math terms from french to english, so bare with me)**

"Uh..."

"You don't know do you?"

"Yes I do, just give me a second" He grabbed the paper from her and stared blankly at it

"Troy?"

"It'll come just one second"

"I was lying, It's not even the question"

"Huh?" He said arching one of his eyebrows at her

"I saw you"

"What?"

"I saw you with Eddie Watkins, doing the math homework for tonight" She giggled

"Ugh, Really?"

Sharpay nodded

and they both began laughing

and before she could protest, he was kissing her.

Kissing her.

Kissing Sharpay.

and Sharpay, didn't like it.

She pushed him away standing up

"I-I-I'm Sorry" Troy stuttered

"I gotta go" She whispered trying to quickly grab all her things

"Sharpay-" He said grabbing her wrist

"Let go of me!" She cried

"I'm Sorry i kissed you but, calm down please"

"Calm down?! Calm Down?! fuck you."

Troy was startled by this anger all of a sudden, it wasn't like he wasn't used to Sharpay's sudden bursts of anger, but something inside him snapped

"Wow, i guess you really haven't changed"

"And How would you know?"

"Ice Queen"

"Go To Hell"

"Why are you building up this wall!!" He said finally deciding it wasn't the best idea to get into another fight with Sharpay.

"I have to protect myself"

"Sharpay...Let me in...I-i-i like you"

"You can't like me"

"Why not?"

"Don't screw your life up Troy"

"How am i screwing up my life?"

"If you want to be with me, you'll go spiralling down with me" She whispered trying to look anywhere but at him.

"But-"

"No Buts- Just, i can't like you"

"Sharpay, I love you!"

"Don't say that!!" She cried

"Sharpay plea-" He said putting his hand on her cheek trying to get her to look at him

When the door swung open and his mom walked in carrying groceries

"Sharpay is that you?"

Sharpay held her arms "Hi Mrs. Bolton...Sorry i was just leaving" She whispered

"Dear you should stay for-"

"Sorry..."

and with that Sharpay had run out on Troy again.

"Sorry if i interupted anything..." said his mother

"No...It's ok..." Troy looked down to see Sharpay had forgotten her cellphone on his table "um...I'm going to go give this to her" He said softly grabbing his car keys from the counter

"Be home for 6:30, we'll be having dinner"

"I'll be back" He stated before heading out the door too.

As he got into the car he turned on the music pulling out of the driveway.

_**I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what its like to be whole  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know, that in time I'll be fine  
**__  
I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breathe under the sea  
__**I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes **__  
But I'll be okay if you come along with me _

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answers in the air

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?  
Woah, woah  
So many things that I don't understand  
Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
Woah  
Walking in the sun

Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
_**For a walk in the sun**_

_**  
For a walk in the sun with you.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SO STUCK

frick help me out!!

Review please:(

or just help me out goodness lol

thanks for everyone who reviews...it means alot..

i'm going to start another story soon:) so cross your fingers it'll be just as good if not better.


	12. Chapter 11

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**note: songs from the last chapter were: bubblewrap by Mcfly && Walk in the sun by Mcfly:) (The sweetest band ever)**

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

chapter 10

Troy pulled up just as Sharpay was. She spun around angry tears streaming down her cheeks

"What.Are.You.Doing.Here" She spat

"Sharpay,"

"Go Away Bolton" She said harshly

"I Think your just scared" he said cooley

_I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry_

"Scared? Why would i be scared of you?"

_ It's hard to forget_

"You like me too, alot i know you do, and it scares you"

"I hate you"

"Stop fighting me Sharpay, just let me in!!"

"Go Back to Gabriella!! You two deserve eachother!!" She said walking away

_And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late_

Troy grabbed her arm

"Your scared, because-because you couldn't hide anymore, you couldn't hide behind the doctors, or the therapists or your brother. You'd have nothing to hide behind because it would be just you. and me"

She threw him off

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know_

"What happened in LA, You were never like this before"

"Reality Happened Troy"

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words_

"You already said that, give me a good answer this time" he hissed

"I-I-"

_And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go_

"Did you get caught up in Drugs? Sex? Violence? Street Racing?, God Sharpay just tell me already i'm really sick of playing these games!!! I told you i want to be with you, let me in!!"

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home _

"Leave me alone, I don't love you" She whispered

_ Guess I'll never know_

"It's because i'm getting to close right?, I'm getting closer and closer to finding out your secrets you tried to desperately to keep in!!! And it scares you because i'll probably think differently then i did before about you right? Am i right?!"

_All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right_

The front door swung open to reveal Ryan standing there

"Common Sharpay, Everyone thinks you've changed, Everyone knows you've changed. But i want to know why"

"Why?!" She said crossing her trembling arms

"Because i care"

_But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down_

"You Don't care, you just want to know, you just want some stupid juicy gossip to top your ex girlfriend who cheated on you and got pregnant with the guy you hate the most" She spat

"Sharpay, let me in!!"

_Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down..._

"Troy maybe you should go-"

"I'm not leaving Ryan, were going to settle this"

"I don't need you Troy!"

"But i need you Sharpay."

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in_

Sharpay walked over to him "You can take your fake sympathy, and all your curiosity and shove it up your ass because frankly, i don't love or need you, i think you should just leave me alone, i love my boyfriend ok?"

"I thought i was your boyfriend"

"That was so the doctor would get off my back"

_What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home_

"Fine..." Troy said softly before turning and walking back to his car she had a boyfriend? he thought to himself never realizing this.

He turned one last time to see Ryan pulling Sharpay into the house

"You did the right thing" Ryan whispered to her as she past him

"Go to Hell' She muttered.

The door closed with a small bang and Troy got into the car turning on the egnition he sighed sadly pulling out of the driveway

_I guess I'll never know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took a little while!! **

**REVIEW:) **

**more ideas? please, lol i don't think it's a very good chapter, and i want to please you guys so help me out:) **

**thanks a bunch **

**xoxo Britt**_  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**note: song from last chapter was Too close for Comfort by Mcfly**

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

chapter 12

Troy didn't know how he had gotten his feelings for Sharpay, maybe it was from when he first saw her at his basketball game, maybe it was the day they had dinner, or when they started fighting he didn't know. All He knew was that they were there. and really Strong.

He realized he still had her cellphone he sighed batting his hands on the steering wheel then finally deciding to give it to her tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sharpay..."

"Ryan, Go Away" She said

"Sharpay please, i'm just trying to help"

"Your not" she mumbled from her pillow

"I'm trying to protect Troy"

"Why don't you date him then!!" Sharpay shrieked at the door

Everything went silent.

Sharpay knew Ryan wasn't gay , and the gay jokes hurt him. but she was annoyed/upset/unhappy.

Ryan walked away.

Sharpay sighed closing her eyes.

_"Why are we here Amanda" Sharpay whined _

_"Because, Andy's band is playing plus he said Devin had a crush on you" _

_"Who?" _

_"Base Guitar player" She squealed pointing to him on stage _

_Sharpay turned to see Devin smiling at her._

_He was cute, scratch cute, she'd do him right there infront of everyone. _

_He had black shaggy hair and piercing green eyes _

_"Whoa...pinch me" Sharpay giggled Amanda linked arms with Sharpay and headed to the bar _

_"two Double's please!" shouted Amanda _

_"Amanda were underage!!" _

_"SHHHHH," _

_Sharpay watched as Amanda leaned over the table giving the bartender a clear view down her top _

_"Your 18 right?" _

_"sure are" _

_"I get off in an hour if you wait around" _

_"Sure" _

_He gave them the shots "Cheers" _

_"We have a huge test tomorrow!" _

_"So? Common Sharpay when was the last time you did something fun?" _

_"uh..." _

_"Exactly" They clanked there shot glasses together and drank them down _

_"Another one!!!" Shouted Amanda excitedly _

_After 3 others Sharpay felt happy to be out _

_"one more?!" She squealed "that's the spirit" shouted Amanda_

_Sharpay downed another and another before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder she spun around to see Devin_

_"Hey" He grinned looking her up and down _

_"Are you checking me out?!" She shouted _

_Devin blushed _

_"wanna get out of here?" He asked _

_Sharpay nodded before taking his hand and her purse and running off with him. _

_An hour later they burst into his apartment making out pulling at eachothers clothes. _

_"W-wait" Sharpay panted suddenly aware where this was going she was only 15_

_"Don't tell me your not into this..." He mumbled to her neck as he laid her down onto the bed _

_"I'm Not into this get off me!" He pinned her arms to the bed _

_"Devin stop it! Your hurting me!!!" As if in slow motion Devin clamped a hand over her mouth Sharpay looked around the room before it became an all out battle _

_  
Sharpay shrieked, screamed, kicked, punched and hit Devin but he was to strong for her and finally she just gave up. _

_The next day Devin acted as if she went along with it and the next thing Sharpay knew she was dating her rapist. _

Sharpay shot up from her bed in a cold sweat looking at the clock 11:30, She laid down again trying to steady her breathing.

_Sharpay tiptoed into the house when she heard someone cough she spun around to see Ryan standing here _

_"Where have you been?" _

_"Can you be a little quieter?" she whispered _

_"Why?, to stoned and hungover?" _

_"Ugh" she groaned holding her head _

_"Sharpay, the school called, you missed your exam" _

_"That was today?" _

_"Sharpay, what is going on" _

_"Nothing, i'm going to shower" _

_He grabbed her arm _

_"Devin get off me!" _

_"Devin? D-Devin?" _

_"No, ugh i didn't mean it-" _

_"DEVIN'S BEEN GRABBING YOU!?" _

_"RYAN!" _

_"Sharpay, what is going on with you!! We use to be so close! You use to tell me everything, Now your skipping school, blazing, drinking this isn't the Sharpay i know" _

_"So i've changed a little" _

_"Sharpay honey!!" Sharpay's mom and Dad came running into the rom _

_"Where the hell have you been!!! Your brothers been worried sick!!" _

_Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked upstairs leaving her confused parents behind_

_"Mom, Dad; We have to move back NOW" Ryan said tears forming in his eyes _

_"I thought you loved it here honey" _

_"S-Sharpay, she's getting high all the time, drinking, doing really bad things we have to get her out of LA before she kills herself" _

_"nonsense, we know Sharpay, your over reacting" "Over Reacting?!?!" _

_(Late that night) _

_"Ryan...Ryan wake up" hissed there mother turning on the light _

_"Ugh Mom-" _

_"Your sister snuck out, and she got in an accident she was drunk and high, pack your things were moving" _

_Ryan dared not say i told you so. _

Sharpay shuddered at the memory, being in a coma for 4 days and then being told you had a drinking, drugs and weight problem, was not the best way to remember your life.

Then she remembered Troy, how her and Troy were before she left. They barely talked, they threw insults at eachother but that was about it. She still couldn't remember alot of it, all she could remember was her life in LA.

_**Well I was moving at the speed of sound. **_

_Dancing the nights away  
__**  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down. **_

_Night's She'll never remember, with friends she'll never forget.  
__**  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah. **_

_The beatings, got worse and worse, Devin hit harder and harder. Noone would help her, she didn't want anyones help.___

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

_The drinking became constant, Everyone was doing it there was only a few simple rules to this deadly game she played for so long_

**Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.**

_No food, ever unless your about to faint, then you eat cheese._

_**Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.  
**__**  
**__You cover the bruises.  
__**  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,**_

_Once your in, you can' t go back  
__**  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away. **_

_If you tease a guy, you asked for it, don't cry when he wants you to put out.  
__**  
From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need. **_

_Don't Tell anyone.  
__**  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away. **_

_Shhh Don't tell anyone.  
__**  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away **_

_Shhh Secret's don't let go. _

No, Sharpay knew

Secret's never let go.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok... so there was no Troypay in this chapter,, DONT HURT ME!!**

**Alot of people asked me to clear up what happened with Sharpay in LA, if you don't get it write a comment, and i'll explain it better, i think it's pretty explanitory, but i was the one who wrote it lol so, yes, just review and tell me what else you need to know about and i'll clear it up.. **

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS:) **

**xo **

**Britt**


	14. Chapter 13

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**note: song from last chapter was Too close for Comfort by Mcfly**

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

chapter 12

_recap: -__Dancing the nights away  
-Night's She'll never remember with friends she'll never forget  
-The beatings, got worse and worse, Devin hit harder and harder. Noone would help her, she didn't want anyones help.  
-The drinking became constant, Everyone was doing it there was only a few simple rules to this deadly game she played for so long  
-No food, ever unless your about to faint, then you eat cheese.  
-You cover your bruises  
-If you tease a guy, you asked for it, don't cry when he wants you to put out.  
-Don't Tell anyone.  
-Shhh Don't tell anyone.  
-__**Secret's Don't Let go. **_

Sharpay awoken again an hour later leaning over to look at the clock which read 12:30 she sighed getting up and heading downstairs her brother was lying on the couch, tired eyes following the pictures on the screen moving around.

"Can't Sleep?" Ryan mumbled

"No.."

"Nightmares?"

Sharpay didn't answer she just kept walking until she got to the liquor cabinet she turned the lock

36...

24...

11... she heard the last click and tried to open it but it wouldn't open she looked up to see Ryan holding it closed

"No..."

"Ryan, Please"

"Let's talk, like we use to, No drinking tonight"

"Ryan, Please i need it"

"What you need is food"

"i'm not-" Sharpay was interuppted by her stomach growling loudly

"Common, Icecream heals all fights" He smiled weakly at her helping her up

Sharpay sat on a stool by the island as Ryan got out the icecream and 2 spoons

Surprising Ryan, Sharpay took the first scoop

They remained silent as each sibling took there scoops of ice cream until Sharpay finally took in a deep breath and spoke

"Why" she managed out

"Why?"

"Why did we move, Why wouldn't anyone listen to me, Why won't you let me be with Troy, Why aren't mom and dad here, Why was i getting raped by Devin, Why.Me" She said Ryan took a deep breathe in and turned to her to see her struggling to keep her tears in

"Listen, I'm your brother, and i have to protect you, but this? i can't sugarcoat this. We moved because if we didn't you

would've died, you almost killed yourself from alcohol poisioning, not to mention you never ate you were down to 89 pounds

Sharpay!!, Not even little Evan (there cousin) weighs that little. Why we wouldn't listen to you, because you were fucked up, ya

Sharpay you were, you were drinking, and blazing, and doing all these things i still have no clue about, and we love you believe

it or not Mom and Dad do care, even if there not here most of the time, they still love you, i will always be there for you"

Ryan was now choking up

"Troy, I'm trying to protect Troy" "From me?!"

"Troy, Troy has good things coming his way, Do you want to screw that up Sharpay?"

"He wants to be with me" She whispered

Ryan nodded

"I can't make the decision for you, just-just please be careful"

Sharpay choked back another sob

"A-And I don't know why Devin did those things to you, You-you should've told me"  
"I was scared"

Ryan hugged his sister, for the first time in awhile she felt safe, She felt connected to her brother again as they sat there hugging and crying.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sharpay entered the school

Wearing a riptop caded army hat with a white v-neck long sleeved shirt and jeans and sneakers. She walked threw the halls, all eyes on her this wasn't exactly what she usually wore.

Usually one thing was pink.

but what people didn't know

Sharpay hated Pink.

It revolted her, it disgusted her, she hated pink. Pink symbolized the old her before she moved to LA.

She opened her locker to reveal her cellphone with a note attached to it She quickly took the note and opened it

_You forgot this at my house _

_-Troy. _

Sharpay smiled slightly

"Troy! my man!!" Sharpay turned her head to see Troy walking down the hall, his hair was messy, his eyes were red and bloodshot, he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up and dark blue jeans He looked up at Sharpay and smiled weakly she returned the smile before heading off.

Sharpay walked into class and took a spot at the very back of the classroom, usually it was in her best interest when she wanted to avoid Gabriella, Chad, Taylor or Troy to sit in the front, but she felt braver today then she had in awhile. She saw Troy walk in and look in the first couple rows then his eyes travelled to the back he walked over to her

"Is this seat taken?"

"Now it is" She said softly witha small smile

Troy sat down and pulled out his stuff

"I'm sorry, for accusing you of stuff last night it was wrong and-"

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?" She asked hesitantley

Troy looked taken back

"O-Of Course"

"Good, So um After school?"

"Sure, Meet you outside?"

Sharpay nodded smiling as she noticed Troy grinning like an idiot.

"Alright students settle down settle down" Sharpay looked over at Gabriella who was glaring at her Sharpay turned and ignored her,

"Looks like East High has a new ice princess" Whispered Troy into Sharpay's ear

Sharpay giggled as the teacher went on and on

"Alright, students, now for your term assignments" Everyone groaned

"I want you to write a speech on a moment, or a day that changed your life forever, dig deep, because this will determine wheather you pass or not" said the teacher

Everyone went silent

"So you have the rest of the class to brainstorm.." Students immediately began whispering and telling eachother what they were going to do

"So. what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked Troy

"Umm...Probably when my Dad taught me-"

"how to play Basketball?" Sharpay finished for him

"Yah" they both laughed

"What about you?"

"Um,, i don't know; i might do the first time i ever went to disneyland, i don't want it to be to personal"

"Ya, well maybe we could read eachothers before we present, i get really nervous so it might help if I read It to someone first" Admitted Troy blushing slightly

"Ya, I get nervous too" She smiled

There was another awkward silence

"So...your not mad? you know about last night?"

"Me and My Brother had a long talk, I think we'll be ok"

"Good...I like you Sharpay"

Sharpay froze closing her eyes a small smile playing on her lips

"I like you too Troy"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thanks for the awesome reviews.. i know exactly what i'm writing in my new chapters:):):):)**

**there's probably only 4-5 more chapters:)  
i hope you guys liked it  
i'm updating alot this weekend, cause i didn't go camping**

**REVIEW:) **

**Britt**_**  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

chapter 14

_1 week later. _

"So...When are your parents going to be home?" Troy mumbled to Sharpay's lips as he crawled ontop of her on her bed

She giggled to his lips "not for another hour" She said kissing him again

"A whole hour huh?" He grinned kissing down her neck until the door slammed

"So much for an hour..." he grumbled getting off her "Sharpay!?" It was Ryan.

"Upstairs!!" she shouted Troy flicked on the t.v and Sharpay redid her make up in the mirror

Ryan walked in

"Oh hey Troy"

"Hey..."

"what are you guys doing?"

"Were going to go to the Park" said Troy quickly. Sharpay agreed and grabbed her purse kissing her brother on the cheek as the couple headed off.

Ryan watched from the window as they got into Troy's truck and headed off together to the park.

As the sun set they laid together on a blanket

"It's beautiful out here" Sharpay smiled

Troy smiled at her leaning over and kissing her.

_baby you've been wondering why im been feeling so blue  
and i don't even understand why, i love you  
in my heart i wish that you would be true  
oh and if your burning my life boy i dont know what i'll do  
and when it all starts going down  
you'll know that i'll be around_

and if you love me, then tell me  
all of the time   
and can i love you, i want to  
i want to try  
because when your gonna feel all lonely without  
have you i know it will be wonderful  
it will be wonderful

tell me girl why does everything have to turn to a fight  
everything was going good til it started as a why, babe  
when i showed you my love everything just felt so right  
you know what i want is to be by your side  
when times aren't right  
and when it all starts going down  
you'll know that i will be around  
oh oh oh

and if you love me, then tell me  
all of the time  
and can i love you, i want to  
i want to try  
because when your gonna feel all lonely without  
have you i know it will be wonderful  
oh ooh

and if you want to break my heart just let me know, let me know  
and if you want to break my heart then just let me go

and if you love me, then tell me  
all of the time  
and can i love you, i want to  
i want to try  
because when your gonna feel all lonely without  
have you i know it will be wonderful  
it will be wonderful

it will be wonderful  
it will be wonderful  
it will be wonderful   
we will be wonderful  


The next day Troy returned to Sharpay's, having forgotten his wallet in her room, he knocked on the door to see one of there 3 maids.

"Hello Troy" she said in her mexican accent

"Hello Senorita Morgan how are you?"

"I'm very well Troy, thank you for asking, Sharpay's not here right now she's shopping"

"I know, um i forgot my wallet here do you think i could run up and get it fast?"

"Of course"

"thanks"

Troy headed upstairs and into Sharpay's room, he quickly found his wallet but as he turned to walk out of her room something caught his eye on her bed, it was a black leather book.

He sat down cautiously on her bed and undid the latch

_Property of Sharpay Evageline Evans. _

He flipped to the next page, It was her diary.

He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't but part of him couldn't put it down, he had to read it.

He flipped threw the first couple pages and landed on the 5th entry

_Dear Diary, Monday, February 11th 2005_

_Today i moved. Yes we finally made our move to LA and no, i don't think anyone misses me well besides my grandparents, Ryan moved with us obviously he's the only one who really cares, the only one who would miss me, sometimes i wish i had friends who would miss me, but then again it would be harder to leave them behind, So i'm living at this school now they say on the weekend i get to go back home, but what's the point? my parents are never home anyways. I've got a 2 roommates, one is Amanda the other is Kelly. Kelly seems kinda off but i haven't had a chance to talk to Amanda yet. It's late so i should get going write again tomorrow!:) _

_xo   
Sharpay. _

_Dear DiaryFriday February 15th 2006  
_

_Sorry i haven't written all week! It's been hectic here, trying to find my classes. I was right about Kelly; She's into Partying and drinking and drugs. She's really skinny and pretty too. Amanda's not into drugs but she's into partying and drinking. They've convinced me to go to a party tonight with them, i'm kinda nervous. What if i don't fit in with them? What if i'm a total loser? I'm kinda freaking out i needed some reassurance i'd be ok, but the problem is, Ryan's not home and i have no girl friends to talk to except Amanda and Kelly. Well were leaving right away, wish me luck tell you about it when i get back _

_xo _

_Sharpay. _

Troy skipped more entries as they consisted of nothing more but your average day.

_Dear Diary Thursday March 12th 2006_

_Wow, i finally found this again. I was wondering where you went it slipped underneath my bed and i never look there.  
I can't really remember that party from my last entry i just looked over, got so piss drunk i probably couldn't even remember my first name. I've become better friends with Amanda and Kelly, there corrupting me haha just kidding!! Sorta, They have this game, it's called Blast. It's kinda an unwritten game if you know what i mean, there's rules, i thought they were dumb at first but i feel myself slowing slipping and following these rules, Supposedly our game has made headlines, i should find that clipping in the news papers and put it in here for reference, i don't get why they think it's deadly it's fun! We drink, and do...things. Guys love me now, i don't feel like an outsider, your not suppose to eat unless were about to faint, it's a brilliant way to loose weight, i'm down to about 100, but i know i can do better. I've been hired for a couple modeling gigs, and 'ill be appearing in magazines! how cool huh?_

_write more tomorrow _

_Shar_

_Dear DiarySaturady March 14th 2006  
_

_Went out again last night, barely remember anything...haha what was that thing Kelly told me, shit i can't remember now, oh ya Nights you'll never remember with friends i'll never forget haha how true is that? Last night i think i hooked up with three seniors? how sweet is that! Josh and Kyle, Tonight Amanda wants me to go see this guy Devin, supposedly he likes me alot and wants me to hear his band, Amanda has a crush on the lead singer so it'll all turn out ok, i'm not talking to Ryan that much anymore, he's booking lots of commericals too which is good, we text eachother sometimes but that's about it _

_Xo   
SharShar_

_Dear Diary Sunday March 15th 2006_

_Have you ever felt so numb? Have you ever felt your life spiral out of control so fast you don't know what to do? _

_Turns out this guy Devin, not such a good guy. He made me sleep with him, should i tell someone? should i keep it to myself? Kelly and Amanda knew exactly what happened when i walked in, they told me to keep my mouth shut, that i lead him on, did i? was it my fault? I'm so confused_

_xo _

_Sharpay_

_Dear DiaryWednesday October 12th 2006_

_I'm in the hospital, fucking perfect am i right? i was in a car accident, Drinking, Drugs, Anorexia (Apprentley i'm only 85 pouds) which is so much more then i thought i was sick, i'm so fat. Mom and Dad say they're already packed and were going back to Alberqerque, i'm not suppose to talk to Amanda and Kelly anymore, or Devin for that matter which i'm ok with. But i don't want to go home. This is my home now!!!, I've been reading threw my diary entries cause i'm stuck in this stupid hospital this could be like a fucked up kids diary, i could publish it and make millions, how does that sound? pretty effin' sweet i have to say. I don't feel anorexic, apparently you dont' feel any different, you just feel fat. Doesn't every girl feel fat? it doesn't mean were anorexic, eating is the only think i have control over and i'm not giving them the power to take it away i'm not going down without a fight i have to go doctors are coming for a check up see ya _

_xo _

_Sharpay. _

Troy flipped threw some other pages and a picture slipped out it was a picture of who he suspected was Kelly Amanda and her each with chemistry tubes full of alcohol laughing but Sharpay's body had a whole bunch of pen circles around her stomach, thighs and arms as if she was saying what she had to inprove on.

There was a cough Troy snapped his head in the direction of the noise to see Ryan standing there

"Troy..." Ryan said running a hand threw his hair

"You can't tell me you didn't know any of this was going on" Troy accused him

Ryan sat down next to him

"I knew something was going on, i didn't know it was as bad as it was"

"So, you read her diary too?"

Ryan nodded

"You didn't even see half of the bad stuff"

"what do you mean?"

"There use to be cut outs of her, and supermodels, numbers of how much weight she should loose, numbers of drug dealers, how much she could get to loose weight, how much she could drink before she passed out. she calculated it all"

"Why would she do that?"

"It wasn't our Sharpay, It was LA, It corrupted her"

"At least she's not like that anymore right?" laughed Troy

Ryan remained silent

"Be careful Troy"

"We love eachother, She's doing great"

"She looks like she's doing great, she always looks great, it doesn't mean that she's great on the inside"

"Ryan!?, Is Troy Here!?" Shouted Sharpay from downstairs the boys shot up in alarm and ran down the stairs Sharpay smiled as Troy ran down the stairs he kissed her

"You busy?" He asked her wanting to talk to her about the diary

"Now I am? What do you have planned?"

"Let's Go For a drive"

"Ok, Ryan can you put this stuff in my room?"

"Sure have fun" He smiled

Sharpay and Troy got into his truck and pulled out of the driveway.

They drove down the highway looking at the beach on the right side

Troy watched as Sharpay giggled her hand out the window making patterns in the wind squealing

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Troy pulled into a parking space by the beach and looked at Sharpay

"I didn't bring my bathing suit" She giggled

"Neither did i"

"oooo" she winked at him

"Sharpay, we need to talk..."

"uh oh, nothing good comes after "we need to talk"" she teased

"Tell me what happened in LA...With Devin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**review:)**


	16. Chapter 15

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

chapter 15

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

"D-Devin"

"Common Sharpay, It's me"

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

"He promised he'd stop"

"Stop what?"

"H-Hurting me, He said it was because of the drinking"

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

"Sharpay..."

"He forced me to do things with him...I cried, he'd hit me harder" She whispered looking at her fingers

"...Sh-"

"you wanted to know this!" she insisted

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture _  
"He comes down now, every 3 weeks"

_  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has. _

"Tries to get back together, tries to hurt me again, tries to get me back to my old life"

_  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _

"I'm Sick of him, sick of that, sick of getting hurt physically and mentally"

_  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.  
_"D-Does it hurt?" He stuttered speechless

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

"Not anymore."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay took her seat next to Troy in English, they got more time to work on there speeches, but Sharpay hadn't even started she didn't know where to start, where to finish, so she didn't scare people, so people didn't think she was more screwed up then she already was.

Troy turned to her smiling his arms resting behind his head on his neck grinning she smiled setting her books next to him '

"how's your day going?"

"it's ok you?"

"better now" he said putting his hand on her thigh and squeezing it reassuringly but he left his hand there she pushed it off and he put it back on

She gave him a look

"what?!" he said innocently she pushed his hand off again

he stopped

"thank you" he stretched and put his arm around her chair

Just as Sharpay thought he was done with his games his cold hand went up the back of her shirt she slightly jumped as he began drawing things on her back with a innocent smirk on his face.

She squirmed trying to push his hand out of her shirt

"oh my god stop!" she hissed

He snickered trailing his fingers slowly up and down her back

she shivered.

"i hate you" she hissed

"meet me in the audtorium 10 minutes after class ends"

"fine"

Troy got a goofy grin on his face planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek she made a disgusted face trying to push him away

"luuurrrrvvvvv yyyyooooouuuu"

"shut up."

"shutting up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stumbled into the school, having missed the whole morning.

Feeling suddenly sick in the morning she shook it off as morning sickness and had her head in the toilet for the rest of the morning. As lunch finished Gabriella felt better and decided not to wreck the academic day

pulling on a short miniskirt and a t-shirt she tied her runners and headed out the door ready to face school.

or so she thought.

As she entered the school a weird feeling erupted inside her and she felt dizzy and ready to faint.

When she felt something trickling down her leg

_bloody perfect, period wow. _

She went down to wipe her leg but went pale, that was to much blood.

way. to.much.

boom.

it all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay and Troy stood behind the auditorium curtains in the storage closet pulling quickly at eachothers clothes trying to get as close as possible.

"Troy..." She breathed in

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

"Shhh..." He said clamping a hand over her mouth grinning, they couldn't make a sound, she knew that. getting caught they would be suspended.

_With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

He slammed her against the door, kissing her heatedly again

Sharpay's body froze at the memory pushing him away

"What's wrong?" He panted

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

"S-Stop"

"Sharpay-"

"P-Please, just get away from me" She said fixing her hair quickly then running out of the auditorium

Troy hot on her tail.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_  
"Sharpay!!, Sharpay!! I'm Sorry!"

"It's not your fault just forget it!"

"Sharpay please! I'm Sorry! I'm Not Devin!"

"Obviously!!"

"I love you!! I would, never ever hurt you!' he said finally blocking her way

Sharpay gasped

Troy had a feeling it wasn't because he said i love you at the look on Sharpay's face.

It was pale, and her eyes were stoney

He turned

"Gabriella?"

They both saw the pool of Blood.

"GABRIELLA!!!"

"SOME CALL 911!! HELP" Shrieked Sharpay running after Troy down the hall

_All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

Sharpay and the rest of the school watched as Gabriella was loaded onto the ambulance

"Pulse is steady,"

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they carried her on the stretcher

"Boyfriend?"

"N-No but were really close"

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Let him ride, She needs someone" said another paramedic,

The first one nodded and Troy jumped into the ambulance they shut the door and the siren started, students started going back into the school.

Except one.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_

Sharpay watched, arms crossed, eyes glossed, as her boyfriend drove out of sight with his first love.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

As school ended Sharpay hurried home not talking to anyone, people in the halls gave her sympathy looks

"Sharpay..."

"I'm going to change then going to the hospital, don't wait up Ryan" She said quickly passing him in the hallway

Sharpay ran to her car and sped home as rain started to pour.

She parked her car and ran inside her house.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

She kicked off her wet muddy shoes she grabbed a bottle of rum from there grand alcohol collection and ran upstairs not bothering to say hi to her maid. Running into her bathroom she swung open the bathroom mirror throwing pill bottles everywhere.

Finally letting the tears fall from her eyes.

She grabbed the smallest prescription bottle

_1 every 48 hours to prescribed patient ONLY. Do NOT take without food. _

She took two and popped them into her mouth.

_Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

She dropped to the ground, breathing in and out. Then taking a swing of the rum

She closed her eyes

and counted to 10.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review!! Comments!! Questions!! Suggestions!!**

**XO**

**Britt**


	17. Chapter 16

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

**BTW: at the end she was counting to 10 as if calming herself down. **

chapter 15

After passing out she was awoken by the sound of her cellphone.

Sharpay groaned

3 new messages.

She pressed the button and listened

_"SHARPAY!, It's Troy at the hospital, your coming right? call me"_

_"Sharpay, Troy again, listen where are you? it's been 2 hours and i haven't heard anything, Gabi's mom is flying in from her business trip...call me bye" _

_"S-Sharpay, It's Troy again, I haven't asked for much from you but, i just i want you here, i need you here. please?" _

Sharpay grabbed her bag and headed off.

She found herself walking down the deserted hospital looking for Troy.

She found him sitting, his head in his hands with Chad and Taylor sitting there as well.

Chad was the first to see her He nudged Troy who looked up.

He looked a mess, pale, and sick looking like he was the one who was suppose to be in the hospital

He got up hurrying over to her

She felt her steps pick up to and next thing she knew she was running down the hall with flowers in her hands

He hugged her tightly

"Thank God Your here..." He whispered into her ear

"Did you hear anything yet?" asked Sharpay as they walked back over to Taylor and Chad.

Sharpay hugged Taylor surprising Taylor, but she hugged back needing the comfort at the moment.

"Her stepdad's with her right now" said Chad nodding in confirmation

"S-She had a miscarrige"

Hours past as Sharpay Troy Chad and Taylor sat in the hospital room as Gabriella slept.

Chad and Taylor finally decided it was time to go, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone with Gabriella.

Sharpay remained silent

"You've been drinking..." He said not taking his eyes off Gabriella

She remained silent

"Probably popping pills to right?"

"Troy, Don't"

"I can't loose you Sharpay"

"I should go..." She got up

"Sharpay!" he said in disbelief

"What?"

"Please, Stay"

"I think you need to figure some...things out"

"Figure things out?"

"Do you love me Troy?"

"Of course! you know I do"

"It seems like, i don't know...you don't feel that way about Gabriella?"

"Sharpay...Of course i don't, she was in trouble i needed to protect her"

Sharpay remained silent.

"I know you've been hurt by Guys before, but i promise you, those days are over. I will never ever let Devin or any guy hurt you. Because i love you Sharpay. And only you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy pulled into the West High parking lot the next day wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans

People stared as he walked threw the doors

and it spread like wildfire

Troy Bolton, Captain of the East High WildCats, (the ever shagable Captain), and rival to Chris Hamilton. Had just walked in

Unannounced, without his friends, and determined to do one thing.

Troy saw Chris standing in the hall with his basketball buddies, and a girl with his arm wrapped around her waist

"Dude.." nudged one of his friends.

Chris saw Troy walking up

"What are you doing here Bolton?" He said cooley

"We need to talk" Troy said just as cool

"Finally find out? What Gabriella was keeping from you?"

"That's not why i'm here" he said shaking it off

"Ya i heard you were dating that Evans girl, good pick; i guess for you"

"Chris, i'm not here to pick a fight, i didn't bring any friends. I need to talk to you...Alone"

"Anything you can say to me you can say to them too"

He said grinning at his friends, trying to make Troy look like a fool.

Troy scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up a long time ago.

"Fine, You know when you and Gabriella slept together? She got pregnant. and yesterday she had a miscarrige, and she's in the hospital, collappsed at school. So i think you should get your sorry ass over to the hospital" He said angrily before turning around and walking off.

Chris stood there speechless, and stunned

Gabriella was pregnant?

His friends began whispering

"Troy!"

Troy spun around hearing Chris call him by his first name, for the first and probably last time.

"Can you take me?"

"Ya common"

His friends jaw's dropped and Chris took his arm off the blonde and walked away with Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Troy and Chris walked into Gabriella's room, he saw something he never thought he'd see.

Gabriella and Sharpay getting along.

Sharpay was doing Gabriella's nails and make up both were giggling and gossiping about different things till Troy coughed both of them turned

"Troy..." said Gabriella angrily as she saw Chris standing there

"Um... Me and Shar are going to go catch a movie ok?, we'll be back later" He said Sharpay nodded hugging Gabriella one last time before they headed off.

After the movie was done, Sharpay and Troy decided to take a walk threw the park "So..is your speech done?" He asked her She nodded "Mine too, i guess they should be, there due tomorrow eh'?"

"Ya" She giggled as he pulled her closer and kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The next day

Troy stood nervously waiting for Sharpay outside the school on the steps Speech in hand

Sharpay walked up looking exhausted

"Thank God your here, i really need to hear your speech, i'm so nervous" He said fiddling with his hands

"Er-"

"Don't tell me your not done"

"I'm done"

"Good, let's hear it then"

Sharpay and Troy began walking into the school

"Troy.."

"Don't Troy... Me what's going on?"

"I-I Can't"

"Can't?"

"You have to hear it with everyone else"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because it's personal"

"You promised!!"

"I"m sorry Troy"

"Ya...Ya Me too" He said before walking off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"in Conclusion to my most rememberal moment, is remembering how the basketball felt in my hands as my dad placed my feet perfectly in place and told me too shoot, there was nothing but net, and from that day on, all i wanted to do was play basketball" said Troy finishing his speech

Everyone clapped loudly alot of cheerleaders standing up and clapping He grinned looking at Sharpay

who looked panicked.

She didn't want to tell anyone. She wanted to re-write it, She wanted to do something not as personal, like maybe the first time she caught a fish.

She took out a piece of paper breathing in and out.

"Thank you Troy that was lovely...Now Who shall go next"

The class remained Silent as Sharpay quickly looked for a piece of paper at the back of the room

"Sharpay Evans!"

She froze as the teacher called out her name and looked up at the silent students look back at her

Silence Is A Scary Sound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review!!**

**xo Britt**


	18. Chapter 17

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

**READ THIS**

**2nd last chapter EEEEEKKKKKK i know how i'm ending it:) **

chapter 17

Sharpay stood up infront of the silent class. She breathed in,

_I look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh why do feelings have to die?  
Is it all just a sign?  
Of what is meant to be  
_  
"Sharpay, Were waiting"

"One second"

"Sharpay,"

"I said one second!" she said impatiently

Troy watched as Sharpay struggled with her words.

"Sharpay..."

"Give her a second" said Troy

Sharpay looked up at Troy

Troy nodded smiling at her

She smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay as you all know"  
_  
Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
__**Silence is a scary sound**_

"Um my most remembered moment was probably the last 2 years"

"As most of you know, i left East High 2 years ago to persue my acting modeling singing whatever career and Me and my brother Ryan moved to L.A, i thought everything was going to be great. Everything was great at first, i had 2 cool roommates, and suddenly a boyfriend."

_Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know that love will never last_

She looked out at everyone as they listened intently she breathed in and looked at Troy who urged her to continue

" Everyone was reaching for the same thing, fame, fortune but it always came at a price, you were never pretty enough, skinny enough, blonde enough, you did have big enough breasts, school got to much too, threw school, exams, tests, homework, interviews, auditions everything felt like it was falling around me, that's when one of my roommates offered to take me to a party that's probably the day my life changed"

_  
I'm torn up inside  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie and this is what you've done to me_

"I was struggling with my work, and she could see i needed to relax, she gave me pills, loads of them and alcohol. all the time."

The teacher looked alarm

"Um...er- I'm not going to sugarcoat it, We played a game, A deadly game. There was 6 of us, we couldn't eat, we drank, we took pills, we studied, we hooked up; in the end we all got hurt, we were destroyed."

_Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a freak out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
__**Silence is a scary sound**_

Everyone still remained silent listening intently to her story,

"um..." Tears built up in her eyes

"I kept a diary while i was in LA, and i had to look in it to write this speech, it's not very good and i'ma blubbery mess' she chuckled, the class laughed weakly with her.

"I was spiralling out of control, and everyone noticed, everyone except me. Ryan, My friends, everyone. It wasn't until finally i Od'd and got in a car accident did my parents really take notice"

_Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know that love will never last_

" Why these past 2 years were so rememberable, are because i've learned to take responsibility for things, i know what i did was wrong i know that-" tears blurred her vision

_Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
__**Silence is a scary sound**_

"you think that bad things only happen to people who deserve them, maybe i did but i know it wasn't worth it. None of it was worth it"

_Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know that love will never last_

Sharpay remained stuck in front looking down at the paper

nothing.

nothing she had written she had actually mentioned.

Troy was the first to clap, then the rest of the students began clapping and standing.

Sharpay breathed in a sigh of relief

_Silence is a scary sound. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After school as usual Troy met Sharpay by her locker

Leaning in to kiss her, she giggled against his lips happily

"you were amazing"

"i didn't read anything off my paper' she admitted

"So?! It was amazing" He said kissing her again

she couldn't help but giggle.

"Stop giggling into my mouth" he chuckled.

They both looked at eachother and began laughing together

"You want a ride home?" He asked her

"Sure, Ryan's not going to be home for awhile, he's got a date with Melissa"

"Melissa?"

"Remember the new co-captain of the drama club"

"Really?"

"She's much nicer then me"

"I bet"

Sharpay hit him

He winced playfully

"Kidding!" He laughed Kissing the side of her head

"You better be!" She threatened teasingly

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" She teased

"Do you want to go home?" he asked her as they got into his truck

"Not really"

"Me either, wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure, let me go get my bathing suit fast though"

"Course" He smiled

As they pulled onto her street to see a fancy sooped up car sitting in her driveway

Sharpay's breath hitched in her throat

"Shar?"

"Keep driving, Don't stop"

"Who is that?"

"Devin and Amanda"

Troy remained silent and sped off

Troy and Sharpay drove silently until they parked in an abandoned parking lot

"you ok?" He asked taking off his seat belt

"Kiss me" She whispered

"What?"

"Let's just- do it"

"what?"

She took off her seatbelt pushing her way into the backseat

"Please" She said pulling him with her and kissing him

"Not that i don't want to do this, but it isn't going to get your mind off Devin" He said as She pulled off his shirt and his hands slid into hers

"No, This isn't about Devin. This is about Me and You. I love you Troy"

"i love you too" He whispered kissing her and laying ontop of her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review!!**

**i need 100 to finish the story:) ... **

**PLEASE:) **

**LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON **

**xo Britt**


	19. Authors Note

**Author's Note(L)**

_Heyy loyal readers:)_

thanks so much for all your reviews

the end is near

(it's actually completed but i can't post yet)

I really wanna reach**_ 100_** reviews:).. that's only like 7 more i think?

last time i checked

so when we reach a hundred i'll post the last chapter

and you won't guess what happens:)

xoxo

Brittney


	20. Chapter 18

**i do not own high school musical, any of the characters or anything pretty much to do with high school musical **

**Authors note: thanks for everyone who reviewed:) it means alot:) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if you liked the end or not or anything!:) please review**

the _**last **_Chapter

As Sharpay and Troy pulled into the park parking lot Troy leaned over and kissed her

"I love you Sharpay"

"I love you too Troy" she smiled getting out

Troy got out putting his arm around her

"No, I mean i'm completely head over heels, reach for the stars world series in love with you" He said kissing her

"Troy, i'm completely head over heels, reach for the stars world series in love with you too" She giggled kissing him again

"Good"

They kept walking down the dark park walkway, guided by the lights

"So, This year is ending soon" Troy trailed off

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

Sharpay sighed they hadn't had this conversation yet.

"What schools did you get into?" She asked him

"I got a basketball scholarship at Duke, and one at NYU" He admitted

"Troy that's great!"

"What schools did you get into?"

"ummm...I'm not sure, I Haven't got my letters back yet"

"Really? None?"

"No there coming this week supposedly" She said

"Where did you apply?"

"Duke, NYU," She said casually

He grinned

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"Did you choose one?" She asked him

He looked at her like she was ridiculous

"Whichever one your going to baby" He said leaning in to kiss her

"Really?" She said quietly

"Really"

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

As Troy leaned in for a well deserved kissed he was met with a blow to the side of his face

Tumbling over from the shock he heard Sharpay shriek,

His vision blurred for a moment before it came into focus, to see Amanda and Devin standing there

Devin grabbed her arm

"Devin Let go!!" She cried tears forming in her eyes in fear

"This is the new guy huh!?" He Shouted

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

"Devin stop it!"

"Hey Man Let go of her!!" shouted Troy getting up

"Devin! Stop it your hurting me!"

"Devin knock it off!" said a very high Amanda

"Your never going to change are you?!" Sharpay spat in disbelief

Devin's grip got tighter

"Hey! I said let go of her!" Shouted Troy punching him square in the jaw, causing Devin to stumble and let go of Shapay.

Devin recovered quickly tackling Troy to the ground

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Punches were being thrown from each boy

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Swear words, and death threats. As Sharpay and Amanda shouted at them to stop.

"I'm calling the cops" Sharpay said grabbing her cellphone

Devin went to grab it from Sharpay

but Troy pulled him back angrily throwing another punch knocking him to the ground

_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Sharpay by now had her make up smeared tears running down her cheeks as Amanda tried to reason with her not to call the cops

Amanada started to tear up too

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

"STOP IT! TROY STOP!!" shrieked Sharpay trying to pull Devin off him but Devin pushed her away making her fall to the ground

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

Devin reached into his pants and pulled out something Noone expected from this fistfight.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_  
He pulled out a black shiny hand gun

The girls eyes widened

fear struck Troy.

_Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,_

"D-Devin"

"Devin..."

"Now your not so tough huh!?! HUH!?" He shouted waving the gun at Troy

_It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_  
"Just calm down" said Troy raising his hands slightly as if surrendering

His lip was busted and he was already getting a black eye

Devin was in almost as bad shape as Troy

"Devin, Just put the gun down" Sharapy said crying with fear

"P-Put it down Man" said Troy

"DEVIN! STOP IT" shrieked Amanda

"He deserves it"

_Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"DEVIN STOP IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE" Shouted Amanda

"Devin please" cried Sharpay

She could hear sirens in the distance

"Dude please" begged Troy as he began crying as well

Troy looked over at Sharpay both of them crying,

_Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,_

"Devin...Please"  
"Devin..." _I love you Sharpay.. _  
"Devin.."  
'DEVIN!" 

bang.

_It ends tonight._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if you liked the end or not or anything!:) please review**

**THE END:) **

**Sequel maybe? **

**review if you want one:) **

**Brittney(L) **


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue 3. .. i decided to do this instead of a sequel because i wanna right a funner story:) _

People's sad smiles filled the room as Sharpay entered,

her eyes showed no emotion,

her outfit was black

all black,

she hated it.

Today, was maybe the one day she wanted to wear a little pink.

Sharpay stood up, her hands shaking as she walked up to the podium

"umm." she whispered looking out into the crowd trying to find the pair of eyes that could reassure her, but she knew she couldn't see them.

"I was scared, i think we all were, but i know that this is what-" Sharpay hiccuped "with all friends and family here-we"

_And I, I get on the train on my own  
And my tired radio keeps playing tired songs  
And I know that there's not long to go  
Oh, and all I wanna do I just go home  
_

Tears filled Sharpays eyes

"We were friends before anything else" She whispered

"i-i'm-" She felt herself slip off her shoes

"i'm sorry" she said before running out of the funeral.

She ran and ran until she finally reached her destination, the tomb stone, she got down on her knees tears falling from her eyes

she trailed her fingers over the tombstone

"i'm so sorry"

_**flashback**_

_**"DEVIN STOP IT"  
"Devin..."  
"DEVIN"  
"DEVIN" **_

_**bang.bang**_

_**two people went down. **_

_**end of flashbcak**_

People rip me for the clothes I wear  
Every day just seems to be the same  
They just swear  
They just don't care

"You said you weren't coming"

"i snuck out"

she turned to face Troy, who smiled down at her his arm in a sling

"She didn't deserve to die, not like this" Sharpay said

Troy kneeled next to her

"noone deserves to die like that"

"He was trying to shoot me, she.saved.me"

_**bang.bang. **_

_**two people went down, **_

_**"TROY!!"  
"AMANDA!!" **_

_Amanda Mckenzie  
1989-2007  
Daughter, Sister,Friend,  
you will not be forgotten_

"Amanda.." Sharpay whispered wiping some tears away

"Common, we should get going" He said helping her up

"I'll be ok" she whispered

"we'll be ok"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**new story comingsoon:() **

**Any suggestions on it?**

**REVIEW**

**Britt**


	22. NEW STORY ALERT

Hey guys,  
i just want to say i'm really sorry but i'm just not going to finish undeniable 3:( i've kinda lost interest and i think it's WAY better if i start fresh then drag on and on and on with this story so i'm writing a new one which will hopefully be out in the week so look out for it:) thanks for being such amazing reviews:) xoxo

Brittney


End file.
